Mr Bass' Wife
by Jasperbells22
Summary: Nate Archibald has never been left wanting anything. At least not until now. Now he's desperate to be with Jenny Baizen, an up and coming UES fashion designer. The only thing is, she's the wife of his boss' son. NJ/CJ DB CaS
1. Chapter 1

**I once wrote a story similar to this, but after having several writing classes and improving my work, I decided to re-create one of my own stories**

**in order to bring better reading to readers. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.**

* * *

Nate Archibald walked down the street and blinked as the cold wind stung his eyes. Rubbing his glove covered hands together, he sighed. He could do with a coffee right now...

_"Ouch."_

Looking down, if only slightly, Nate realized he had bumped into someone. A girl. No, a woman. She had tied back blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were glistening with amusement. She was really stunning.

"Hey, I'm so sorry." Nate decided he should be the one to apologize, because he obviously wasn't looking where he was going if he didn't notice her in the first place.

The girl smiled and waved it off. "It's no problem."

Nate nodded. For some reason, he felt awkward. Here he was, standing in front of a gorgeous girl, unsure of what to say. I mean, they'd only just met thirty seconds ago, but he had this need inside of him to ask her out. _You could start by introducing yourself_, a voice in his head sung.

Before he had the chance, however, the girl told him her name.

"I'm Jenny."

Wow. Her voice was amazing. Slightly raspy, but not in a manly way. Like a woman. A woman who knows what she wants. _She wants you to speak, idiot._

"Nate. Nate Archibald."

"Nate." Jenny repeated, seeming happy. It was quite adorable. "Well, Nate. Do you want to go for a coffee?"

He felt a blush rise up on his cheeks. _Seriously? What are you, twelve? _He must of looked ridiculous to her, but he couldn't help it. He felt so stupid. He'd turned from a normally confident young man into a blushing boy too afraid to ask a girl out within minutes. It was like being in high school all over again. _Or worse, considering you did pretty well with girls in high school._

"Earth to Nate?" Jenny said. It was like he'd known her for years as she jokingly waved her arm in front of his face. He snapped out of his weird moment and smiled.

"A coffee would be great."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and they had settled down to have their coffee. He was so nervous, he had forgotten what he normally ordered and chosen something randomly off of the menu. Jenny had decided to have some waffles, too, which made Nate think this could be more like a date than a coffee. Unless she was just hungry, which was also an option? _And the most logical explanation,_

_Since she only met you a quarter of an hour ago._

Nate ignored himself and decided to speak up and show Jenny the real Nate Archibald. Cool, calm, collected...

"You've got pretty eyes." _Pretty?! I take back what I said earlier about you being twelve. You're not even five._

Jenny, hands around her mug, blushed, evening things out between them. She reached up and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, and Nate could feel butterflies in his stomach. _Man, you've got it bad._

"Thanks, I was going to say the same thing about you."

_She may like you as much as you like her. Play it cool. _Nate decided to lean back in his chair and took in a deep breath.

"So, Jenny, what do you do?"

Jenny grinned. It was magical. It made him want to lean forward and kiss her. _You're moving very fast, today, Mr. Archibald. I think I might like it._

"I'm a fashion designer, actually." She had a day-dreamy, passionate look as she spoke, "I have this little store. It's not very big, but it's something."

"You must have a lot of money to own a store." _One: that__ is the most stupid thing you've ever said. Two, I take back what I said about liking this version of you. _Nate quickly tried to make things better. "I mean, of course, because you're in the UES, but..." He trailed off. He was useless.

Apparently Jenny didn't think so. She laughed.

"I got a loan." She said it with no trouble, but Nate noticed something in her eyes. A sadness, maybe.

Before he could ask her another question, her phone began to ring. It made her jump, and she spilt her coffee on the table. Looking unsure whether or not to answer the call, Nate gestured to her phone.

"Take it, I've got this." _Finally, you're getting back to your old self. The charming, helpful gentleman._

Nate picked up his napkin and began dabbing at the table as Jenny walked a couple of feet away. He could still hear her, but tried to ignore it. He couldn't, though, because of what she was saying.

"Carter? Where are you?" She sounded genuinely concerned, and that's when it hit Nate. She has a boyfriend. He didn't even think to ask her. His heart broke as he heard a mumble. It was the person on the other end of the phone.

"Whose?" Jenny said, looking confused. She tilted her head, something cute that Nate would never have the chance of seeing again after she left the building. She probably only asked him out for a coffee to be nice for bumping into him. Nothing more.

Jenny paused. Another mumble.

"Okay," Jenny turned, facing Nate. He quickly turned away, humiliated that she caught him eavesdropping on her private conversation. _Well, it wasn't your fault she was speaking loudly, was it? _"Uh, look, Carter, I have to go. You're okay?"

She stopped to listen, and then smiled at Nate. Nate smiled back, nervously.

"Absolutely," She replied to the other person on the end of the phone. _Carter. _Afterwards, she hung up, walking back to the table. She glanced at it, noticing it was now dry. "You cleaned it! Thank you!"

Looking at her, face to face, eyes locked, he couldn't help himself. It came out without him being able to stop it. "Was that your boyfriend?"

Jenny let out a half laugh. Shaking her head, she took her seat, nodding at Nate to do the same. He did. It looked like he'd misunderstood and things were looking up for him and Jenny. Again.

"Carter is my brother," She said, "He's quite a bit older than me, five years, but we're close. My parents always thought it was odd. Not that I care what they think."

"Why not?" He knew he was still being nosy, but he wanted to get to know her. That was what people normally did on dates.

She didn't seem to mind, because she sat forward and bit her lip. "I kind of don't speak to them anymore."

"That must hurt." Nate said, feeling sorry for her. Not in the pity way. In the way where he wanted to pull her into a hug and tell her he'd love her forever. _Too soon, Nate. Too soon._

"Well..." Jenny looked down, "I know we've only just met, but I really like you, Nate, but I'm kind of worried if I tell you this, I'll scare you off."

He looked her right in the eye again, unable to help himself. He knew instantly that whatever it was, he wouldn't run. He'd stay, and ask her out on a date. In fact, he'd ask her on several. Knowing that she had confessed to liking him made the butterflies flutter. Louder, this time. "Tell me. I promise I won't react badly."

"I don't speak to my parents because they disowned me. I was seventeen, and I had this best friend. We met when we were five, and I knew then he was my soul mate. But when we were older, he got a little messed up. He hated everyone around him, his dad, and his step-mom. Everyone but me..."

She swallowed and Nate knew it was coming to the part she was afraid of telling him.

"Go on."

"One night, we were lying in his bed. Not in a creepy way, but it was something we did. It was our quiet time, where we could just...lay and be us. He proposed. I was so shocked. He'd fooled around with so many girls that year the thought had never even crossed my mind that he could see me like that."

She continued, "In the end, I said yes, because I saw the real him and I thought we would be together forever. We got married; both our parents hated it, so we told them to disown us if they wanted. Luckily- or unluckily- for him, his dad didn't, because he didn't want his only heir to disappear. But my parents had never liked him, so it was easy for them to cut me loose."

There was silence. Nate took a sip of his coffee, which was now cold. It didn't matter. It wasn't like he was that focused on it. He was too busy registering what Jenny had just told him. She was married. _Or not._

"Are you still married?"

"Until the divorce comes through. It didn't work out." She glanced at him with eyes that burned his own. Nate shivered. It was a good shiver. "Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to ask you out again, but there is one more thing."

"You have a kid with him, too?"

Jenny let out a loud laugh, one that showed how much she liked his joke. If it was even a joke.

"No. We're, uh, we're still best friends." Jenny stated, "If you want to go out with me like I do you, you'll have to get used to that, because I know it's selfish but I can't disown him. I would never be able to live with myself knowing he's hurting and I'm not there."

"I get that." In fact, it proved she was a lovely person. Still his friend, still there to help him through tough times. Nate had only dated on other person like that in his life, and she ended up going down the wrong path. Luckily, Nate didn't think that Jenny would be the same. "And, I'd like to offer your offer of a date. How does Friday night sound to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Nate stood in his bathroom and looked into the mirror with a sense of accomplishment. In just five days, he was going on a date with the most beautiful girl he'd ever come into contact with.

Of course, he would think more about his plans for the date later, because it was a big day at work today. The boss was handing over the family business to his only son. Chuck Bass. Nate hadn't heard much about him, but apparently he was a nasty piece of work. Nate's roommate Dan had gone to school with him. According to him, Chuck was a manipulative drunk.

"Are you done in there, because I need to go?" Dan said from behind the bathroom door. Nate straightened his tie and opened the door. Dan stood there, in plaid, looking like he was thinking about something.

"Where do you need to go?" He questioned as Dan walked past him. Dan frowned, as if it was an odd question, so he told him what he meant. "You told me you needed to go."

Dan chuckled. "Yeah. To toilet"

"Oh."

Nate spent the next couple of minutes going around his apartment collecting the things he needed. Coat, wallet, shoes. Eventually, Dan came out of the toilet and wished him luck as he left.

"You're going to need it." Were the last words Nate heard from him before he headed off to work. Great. Nate was going to be working with what seemed like a psychopath.

* * *

When he got to work, everyone was sat in silence as they awaited the arrival of Bart Bass and his son. Bart owned several businesses, and this was a little one compared to his others. All they did here was sell off old houses that need revamping. Nate was the guy that showed the clients around.

When a girl in the office said their limo had pulled up, Nate leaned back in his chair and murmured to Damien, the guy who had the desk next to him. He was a rich kid that Bart took on when he had nowhere else to go.

"You went to school with my friend Dan, right?"

Damien nodded, obviously uninterested. "Sure."

"So you know Chuck, too?"

"That would be an understatement. The first punch I received was from little Bass Jr. He was nothing but a spoilt little jealous child."

"Why? Because you're close to his dad?"

"I was at a party and I made a move on his best-friend. He freaked out." Damien replied, "He used to treat her like she was his or something. It made me sick."

Nate frowned. There was something familiar about the best-friend reference, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Instead, he thanked Damien for the inside information and turned on his computer. He needed to at least look like he was working when Bart and Chuck came up.

Sure enough, the elevators opened and out stepped the two in completely different suits. Bart's was grey, while Chuck's was black with hints of purple. His dark hair was scruffy, and his brown eyes were bored, practically telling everyone that he didn't want to be there. Bart mumbled a few words to him, before pushing him forward. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Charles Bass; I'm your new boss." He looked at each and every one of the employees with disgust, "Any questions? No? Good."

With that, he stomped off to his father's private room and slammed the door behind him. Bart looked half embarrassed and half like he had expected it.

"Get to work." He said, before following Chuck.

Damien tapped Nate on the shoulder, his face amused, "See what I had to put up with? Guy's a maniac."

"I wouldn't say that, he just seemed like he didn't want to be here."

"Yeah, let's hope you never come into contact with that girl I was telling you about. Then you'd see what I'm saying."

Nate smiled. _Go for the same ty__pe of girl Chuck Bass goes for? __No way. He already had his girl. Jenny._

For the rest of the morning, all Nate had to do was paperwork. After lunch, however, he received a job. Someone wanted to look at an apartment nearby. Picking up his jacket, he headed off.

* * *

Approaching the apartment, Nate realized the man had already found his way in. However, Nate overheard him on the phone and ended up hovering in the doorway. The man was tall, with short brown hair and blue eyes that reminded him of…

"Jenny, I told you, it's no big deal. I sent him because you deserve it."

Hang on. Jenny. That's who his eyes reminded Nate of. If they looked similar, then maybe this was Carter. Jenny's brother. As if reading his mind, the man's head snapped towards Nate, eyes narrowed. He spoke louder into the phone.

"You know that guy you were telling me about? The one you met yesterday?" He stopped to listen to her reply, "Yeah, Nate Archibald, right?"

Nate had no clue what to say. How did he know it was him? Nate had never told Jenny what he did for a living. Then again, upper east siders were all very in the know.

"Okay, well, speak to you later, _sis_." He said, with an emphasis on the 'sis', as if to confirm Nate's earlier thoughts. So it was official. This was Carter.

Hanging up the phone, Carter smiled. "Nate. It's about time. My sister has been driving me around the bend talking about you. I'm-"

Nate cut him off.

"Carter. Yeah, I know. You were on the phone with Jenny yesterday."

Carter shrugged, looking around the living room of the apartment. He did so slowly, as if to keep Nate waiting in anticipation of what was next to come.

It turned out to be a sentence filled with bitterness and hatred.

"One guy has already ruined her life, and I'm not about to let another do the same."

"I won't hurt her."

Carter laughed, his lips turning up at the ends in apparent disgust.

"You're a stranger. You may mean the best, but she's fragile. I've picked her up and I've dusted her off before, I won't do it for a second time."

Nate straightened his back and put his hands in his pockets, eyes in slits. For some reason, acting like a teenaged boy protecting himself against his girlfriend's- or in this case, almost girlfriend's- brother seemed to suit him, despite being in his early twenties.

"Like I said, I won't hurt her."

Again, Carter laughed, this time covering his face with his hands.

"Hmm," When he looked up, his face was almost comedic. "I guess you're not so bad, after all."

In a couple of steps, he made his way to the door, turning back to face Nate as he prepared to leave. "Don't look so worried, Nate. I played you. I'm her big brother; I needed to make sure you were good enough to go on a date with her. You are."

Relief flooded through Nate's body. What Carter did was a bit creepy and over the top, but he had his reasons. To make Nate feel better about it, Carter looked apologetic, too.

"Wow. Thanks, I guess." Nate Said.

"Sorry about the tracking you down thing," He mumbled, as if he didn't really want to say sorry but was doing it in case Nate told Jenny about the situation on their date on Friday.

"It was a little weird."

"Yeah, I guess I get that off Chuck."

"Wait, what?"

Carter looked back at Nate, stunned. "I thought Jenny told you…"

"Told me what?" He already knew what the answer was, but he might as well hear it out loud.

"That she's married to Chuck Bass."

Damien's earlier words began to ring through Nate's ears.

"_Yeah, let's hope you never come into contact with that girl I was telling you about. Then you'd see what I'm saying."_


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he got home that evening, Nate got on his laptop and searched for Jenny's store so he could go and talk to her. Of course, he didn't know her surname, so it was impossible. There wasn't a store owned by a Jenny Bass, either, and he didn't have her phone number because he'd forgotten to ask. Eventually, he figured out that If Dan had known Chuck in high school, he might have known Jenny.

When Dan came stumbling into the apartment with a bag of shopping, Nate took his chance. He got up and started helping Dan put the food away.

"So, uh, do you know Jenny?" Nate asked. Dan frowned, turning away from the fridge to face him.

"I know quite a few, so you're going to have to be more specific."

Nate bit his lip and fidgeted with the milk he was supposed to be passing Dan. "Chuck's wife."

Dan's eyes widened as he spoke, "Jennifer Baizen?!"

Nate nodded, a little worried at Dan's reaction. He seemed shocked, and began to pace the kitchen. Nate shut the fridge door for him.

"Please, please tell me you're not planning to seduce her because he's been a bad boss today?"

"No!" Nate exclaimed, "No way! I already planned on doing that before he came into work today."

Dan looked extremely confused, but realization dawned.

"The girl from last night," He stopped pacing and leaned against the kitchen counter, brown eyes filled with sympathy, "Ouch."

Nate also leant against the kitchen counter next to Dan and buried his face in his hands. He thought about things for a second. While Damien had said Chuck was a maniac around Jenny, he'd said that incident was back in High School, when they'd still been together. They weren't now, and surely Jenny wouldn't have told Nate about Chuck being part of her life as a friend if he couldn't handle her dating.

"Maybe…"

Dan shook his head, understanding what Nate was getting at. He ran a hand through his black hair and sighed.

"Jenny and I used to sit together in some classes. She was a lovely, polite, caring girl who always saw the best in people. In fact, once, when I told her my dad was having a hard time at the gallery, she got her brother to buy some paintings from it."

_Wow, _Nate thought, _that's such an amazing thing to do._

Dan continued. "As lovely as that was, it proves that she doesn't see people's bad points. I don't have many, but Chuck does. She used to do much worse for him. Anything he wanted, she'd get him. You can't get involved with her, Nate, not even if they're going to get a divorce."

"But she said last night that he's still her friend- her soul mate. Surely he wouldn't object to someone making her happy?"

"He would. If you give him the chance to, he'll screw you over and go to Jenny with lies and she'll believe him. It's you who'll be out in the cold," He paused, "Trust me."

That did it. Nate always took Dan's advice. He'd have to find Jenny's store and break off their date. It hurt, but he needed his job, so that was more important right now. If Chuck never found out about him liking Jenny, he'd be safe.

* * *

Unfortunately, the minute he got to the store, Chuck found out. He was standing there, at the counter, quiet. He looked as grumpy as before. No one else was in the store, so Nate attempted to turn around and leave. Chuck caught him before he managed to.

"Hang on, don't you work for me?" Chuck asked, his eyes narrow, "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I like this store," He stuttered in return, "It's the only place that has clothes able to fit me like a glove."

At this, one side of Chuck's mouth tilted upwards, until it looked like he was about to smile. Looking around, Nate realized the place only sold women's clothing. Nate nodded to Chuck awkwardly and started to leave again.

This time, it was Jenny, exiting the store room, who stopped him.

"Nate?" The smile almost melted him on the spot. His eyes locked with hers, and his previous decision to end their Friday night date shattered into a million tiny pieces. It was like they were the only two people in the room.

"You know this guy?" Chuck's voice called out, breaking the illusion. He looked pretty annoyed at this fact.

Jenny nodded enthusiastically, "This is Nate. Remember, coffee guy?"

Chuck no longer seemed bothered and began to mess around with the stationary on the counter. Jenny decided to take this as a sign to talk to Nate, who was pleased that Chuck didn't seem all that interested. Dan and Damien must've been wrong about him.

"How did you know where my store was?" Jenny asked.

"I searched your name," He laughed, "Don't worry, not in a creepy way. I'll leave that to your brother."

"Carter?" She raised her eyebrows, which was incredibly cute.

"Oh, he found out where I worked, played the big brother card. It was fine."

"So it was you," Said Chuck from the background, "He called me about. All he said was he needed to speak to one of my employees. Now I know why."

Jenny's eyes widened as she faced Nate, "You work for Chuck?!"

Nate nodded. "It's not awkward for the two of you now I know who he is, is it?"

Chuck shook his head. He seemed to have magically found a glass and some orange juice. He swung it about.

"I hate that you make me drink this stuff," He directed to Jenny, and then to Nate, "As long as you make her happy and treat her nicely, I'm fine with it."

Nate smiled in thanks as Chuck walked off, making an excuse about getting to a meeting. Jenny waved him Farewell, as did Nate. So, Chuck Bass was alright about him and Jenny. Suddenly, he felt the need to go home and be smug about it to Dan.

"I should go, but we're still on for Friday, right?"

Jenny grinned. "Yeah! I mean, I'll see you at the coffee shop."

"Absolutely. Jenny," He started, "Can I have your number this time?"

"Here, let me put it in your phone."

Things were looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Nate knew it, it was Friday night, and a whole five days had gone by since he'd gone to Jenny's store and Chuck had found out about their relationship. Despite Dan's warnings, Chuck turned out to be fine. Nate barely even saw him, as he would spend most of his time in Bart's office on the phone to clients. This was a good sign, and meant Nate wouldn't feel worried about sending texts to Jenny while he was at work.

They'd been sharing texts a lot since Monday at the store, and Nate had found out quite a lot about her. She lived with Carter, having moved into his apartment following her separation. She had a best friend named Blair, who was also a fashion designer. They'd met in college, and Blair had supported her during her break-up with Chuck.

Jenny talked a lot about Chuck, too. She wanted Nate to know that while their relationship came first, Chuck would always be a part of her life. He spent most evenings having dinner with Jenny and Carter, but never got involved in her dating life, which made Nate feel even safer around him. She did inform him that Chuck would most likely be at Carter's tonight when Nate picked her up, but not to panic as he was only having a drink with his soon to be ex brother-in-law.

Finishing his hair in the mirror, Nate noticed Dan was standing in the doorway. He nodded when Nate raised his eyebrows.

"I see you can dress well," Dan said, wandering over to Nate's bed. He picked up a pair of gloves and inspected them, "But can you impress the ladies?"

"Lady" Nate corrected. He was only interested in one girl. Jenny.

"Chuck's lady."

"She's not _his _lady, Dan. They're getting a divorce."

He didn't respond. Instead, he put down the gloves and muffled something to himself about needing to get himself a date. Inspiration hit Nate instantly.

"I'll hook you up with Jenny's best-friend!" Nate exclaimed.

Dan's head snapped upwards, confusion evident on his face. "You want me to get it on with _Chuck_?"

"No, a girl named Blair. She and Jenny are friends from college. She has her own store, too. I've never met her, but she sounds like a catch. Jenny said she's single and I'll ask her tonight if she thinks Blair will want to go on a blind date with you. It's perfect."

Dan shrugged and finally sat down on the bed. He looked bored. Ever since he'd broken up with his ex-girlfriend, he'd been lonely. Nate suddenly felt sorry for leaving him on his own.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Chuck and Jenny's brother are having a drink together. I'm sure they'll allow you to join them, especially if you knew Jenny when she was at school".

Dan said no at first, not wanting to be near Chuck, but ended up agreeing. The two then set off to Jenny's, where Dan would gain some drinking buddies and Nate would hopefully gain a permanent girlfriend.

* * *

When they got there, a woman showed them in. She wore a maid's outfit and pushed them through the large hallway and into what seemed to be a dining room. Chuck was up the table going through pictures of outfits, obviously Jenny's designs, and Carter was pouring them both drinks. He grinned when he saw Nate. Seeing him do so, Chuck glanced up, but soon went back to looking at the drawings.

"Nate," Carter greeted, his eyes flickering to Dan, "Daniel Humphrey? Wow."

Dan narrowed his eyes, "Carter Baizen and Chuck Bass. A duo I can't believe I agreed to spend my night with."

"You're staying?" Chuck asked, "Never mind. We'll have to deal with that later. Now, would either of you like a drink while Carter fetches Jenny?"

Nate agreed to a glass of water, which Chuck told the maid to get. Dan opted for the same, and Chuck commented it would be a boring evening.

After minutes of silence, Chuck noticed Nate's eyes on Jenny's sketches and smiled.

"Gossip Girls," He said, "The brand new line from Jennifer Baizen and Blair Waldorf. They're doing one together."

"Sweet." Nate replied.

"Jennifer has always had a talent for spotting what works and what doesn't," His eyes showed several different emotions as he spoke, eventually stopping on sad. "It isn't always a good thing."

At that point, when Chuck met his eyes, Nate got a chill. Not the kind of loving chill he got when he looked at Jenny, but a cold, worrying chill. Chuck still loved Jenny.

"But it's still one of the many things I love her for."

Again, silence. Dan let out a deep breath, his hands awkwardly clinging to his glass of water. Eventually, Carter came in, Jenny behind. She was wearing a beautiful, knee length black dress. Chuck saw her and closed his eyes.

"Wow." Nate was almost speechless at her beauty. Her red lips turned up when she saw him, and her hands instantly ended up in his own. They were warm, and made Nate's heart beat faster. He couldn't wait to spend tonight getting to know her in person, seeing what kind of way she did things.

Chuck coughed. "Bye then."

Jenny turned to leave, but noticed Dan. "Dan Humphrey?"

For the first time in the last ten minutes, Dan looked happy. He had a wide grin and winked.

"Don't you know it, Baizen?"

Jenny laughed.

"Nate told me you guys were roommates, but he never told me how good looking you are." She paused, "Not that you weren't before."

"Yeah, Nate's jealous of me. I'm irresistible." Dan replied, "You don't seem too bad yourself, either. Like the hair. It's brighter, right?"

Jenny nodded. Chuck responded to Dan before she could.

"I preferred it before."

Jenny suddenly sighed. Chuck was biting his lip and looked unusually panicked. Carter was standing completely still in the background, and Dan seemed as confused as Nate did. Chuck continued.

"Don't go, Jenny." He whispered, "Don't leave this house with him."


End file.
